Lovers affair
by xxsillyxx
Summary: Alexia loves Danny and he loves her, but what happens when some has a hard time facing the facts?
1. Chapter 1

**So from the start let me say that I really love this story and I am actually finished with number 1 and is working on number 2 (Won't say what it is about yet). The chapters may be a little short but that doesn't change the fact that this is a really nice story :) So please read and oh I love reviews :D**

**Lovers affair**

As the door bell rang I stood up quickly. For every step I toke I got more and more nervous. I opened the door to see my boyfriend, the god he was. His piercing ice blue eyes staring at me. Yet something caught my attention. He looked at me worry. We needed to talk and that was why he was here.

As he didn't say hi I opened the door wider. He walked in silent. He knew his way around the house perfectly since we had spend hours there. He walked into the kitchen knowing that I loved being in my kitchen. He sat down by the counter on one of my bar chairs. I sat down on the counter. The rain was splashing on the window. Danny looked at me patiently. I sighed. "Danny I..." I started, trying to find the right words to tell him. He just sat there even though he knew very well what I was going to say. "I can't do this anymore" I tried to stop my voice from shaking. "What do you mean Alexia?" he asked. I knew that he knew what I meant but I had to give him a reason. Just like that my brain went blank. As I looked him in the eyes I completely forgot all the reason why I was breaking his heart. His phone started ringing. "That is the reason Danny. I need to have a boyfriend who has time for me. It is always McFly, the concerts, the fans and everything else than me!" my voice increasing by every true word I said. I looked up but couldn't see his expression. His face was turned away and his torso turned away. I suddenly regretted my choice of words. He got up and left without saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My entire apartment was filled with memories of my relationship with Danny. I opened the box and started packing down all my stuff. I had decided to repaint my entire apartment and find a way to forget the fact that my heart was scattered in hundreds of pieces. I picked up a picture of us all. Tom, Giovanna, Harry, Izzy, Dougie, Danny and also myself. It was one of my favorite pictures. I placed it carefully in the box. There was a knock on the door. I didn't even bother to go and answer it. I knew that it was Giovanna and Izzy. Even though things hadn't worked out with Danny, I was still friends with the others. "Hi gorgeous" Giovanna's voice said from behind me. I spun around at her and smiled. "Hi you two" I chuckled. "So almost ready for the painting I see" Izzy said. I nodded. "It looks so empty without all the pictures" Giovanna smiled. "Yeah I have to buy some new things to hang on the wall" I sighed. "You miss him" Izzy stated. "Of course I do" I shrugged my shoulders. "So the guys were wondering, if they can have band practice here for a while?" Giovanna looked at me. "Why can't they do it at your place anymore?" I smiled. "All the wedding things are there" she lit up in a smile. She and Tom were getting married in 2 months. "I guess it is fine" I mumbled. "We owe you big time" Izzy smiled.

We started painting the living room. They were painted in a light yellow color. Around dinner there was a knock on the door. I looked down myself. I was in my sweatpants and one of Danny's old t-shirt. All over us three were paint stains. We laughed as the guys walked in the living room staring at us. "How is the job going?" Tom smiled and kissed Giovanna. She painted him on the nose. We all laughed. Harry hugged Izzy. "So you know where the music room is" I looked at Danny. He turned away from me and walked into the room I had made for him specially. The chords on the wall were hand painted. I sighed. The guys followed him. "Did it just get colder here?" Izzy smiled a little. "It is like he doesn't even want me back" I continued to paint the wall. "Do you want him back?" Giovanna looked at me. "I don't know, it is all so confusing. He said that he loved me but he is acting like I don't mean a thing" I sighed. "Why don't you just talk to him?" Giovanna suggested. "Are you insane? Do I look like the type of girl who just talks for a guy?" I laughed. "Oh I have a great idea" Izzy whispered something to Giovanna. They both smiled devilish.

I continued to paint the wall and when I turned around I looked at Danny. "Ehm the girls said you needed help reaching the top" he said. I nodded. "It isn't easy being short" I laughed. He smiled. "You know that you can always come over and use the music room, I made it for you, you know" I smiled a little. "Wouldn't that be a little awkward?" he asked. "Not if you forgave me and we gave it another shot" I turned my attention to the wall again. "Are you serious Alexia?" he grabbed my arm and stopped me from painting. He locked eyes with me. My heart started racing. "I hate it when you do that" I blushed. He grabbed me by the neck and kissed me passionate. "I guess we are interrupting" Harry laughed. I bit my under lip. "No not at all, it is time for some dinner" I walked in the kitchen. "You suck at cooking" Danny laughed. "I may suck at cooking but have any of you ever tasted my baking?" I placed a chocolate cake on the table. "Wauw that looks amazing" Giovanna smiled. I chuckled. "My sister and I used to bake all the time" I smiled. Danny intertwined our fingers. The others ate the chocolate cake as Danny and I just sat and looked at each other. "Aren't you two just sweet?" Izzy chuckled. I rested my head on his shoulder.

As the others left Danny stayed behind. "So it sort of happened rather fast, don't you think we need to talk about the thing?" I smiled. He nodded. I sat down on the floor. Danny smiled and sat down in front of me. "You know I love you Alexia" Danny smiled. I blushed. "And I love you, but I can't let things go the same way as last time" I looked at him. "What is it that you want?" he asked. "I want you to appreciate me and have time for me" the floor was really uncomfortable. "I always appreciated you. I just suck at showing it" he sighed. I crawled over to him. "You are really cute here on the floor" I kissed him and filtered my hands in his hair. Danny's phone started ringing. I pulled away a little and smiled. He pulled out his phone and turned it off. He leaned over me and kissed me. I chuckled and kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Since all my things already was packed down it only seemed natural that I moved in with Danny. Before our break up we had been planning on moving in together so now we were going to give it a shot. I placed the last box in the bedroom. I walked into the empty spare room. It was actually meant to be a nursery but the odds of me and Danny ever getting a child was none existed. It was perfect for our own music room. Danny didn't know that I was very passionate about music. We had met trough his last girlfriend. When I met Danny I was in beauty pageants and having fun with it. I sat down with my guitar. My fingers played over the strings.

Blessed Be Your Name

In the land that is plentiful

Where your streams of abundance flow

Blessed be your name

Blessed be your name

When I'm found in the desert place

Though I walk through the wilderness

Blessed be your name

Every blessing you pour out

I'll turn back to praise

When the darkness closes in, Lord

Still I will say

Blessed be the name of the Lord

Blessed be your name

Blessed be the name of the Lord

Blessed be your glorious name

Blessed be your name

When the sun's shining down on me

When the world's 'all as it should be'

Blessed be Your name

Blessed be Your name

On the road marked with suffering

Though there's pain in the offering

Blessed be Your name

Every blessing You pour out

I'll turn back to praise

When the darkness closes in, Lord

Still I will say

Blessed be the name of the Lord

Blessed be your name

Blessed be the name of the Lord

Blessed be your glorious name

Blessed be the name of the Lord

Blessed be your name

Blessed be the name of the Lord

Blessed be your glorious name

You give and take away

You give and take away

My heart will choose to say

Lord, blessed be your name

I smiled and placed the guitar in its holder again. I looked up and looked at Danny, Dougie and Harry. "What?" I asked and picked up the paint brush. "You can sing" Dougie said surprised. I laughed. "Oh no, that wasn't singing" I smiled. "Will you sing to us then?" Danny smiled. I shook my head. "Promise you will sing Christmas Eve" Harry said. "Why?" I asked. "Can you guys keep a secret?" he asked. We nodded. "I am going to purpose to Izzy on Christmas Eve" he smiled. "That is going to be so romantic" I hugged him. He laughed. "Don't you dare tell her" Harry laughed. Christmas was 2 weeks away. So 2 weeks to get rid of my stage fright. Danny looked at me and smiled. "What?" I giggled. "Nothing" he smirked at me. I smacked him on the back head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I loved Christmas. Danny and I had decorated the entire apartment really beautifully. I changed into my brand new dress. The shoulder straps and bust was embellished with sparkling crystals. The hemline fell to mid thigh and the black material of the dress was tailored to fit the body like a glove. I curled my long red hair. My makeup was simple and light. "You look absolutely amazing" Danny smiled. He was wearing suit pants, a white shirt and a black tie. "You look handsome" I kissed him. "I am looking forward to hear you singing" he smiled. "I hate singing in front of people" I wrapped my arms around him. "You have an amazing voice darling" he grinned. There was a knock on the door. Danny walked out and opened the door. He had a really sexy butt in those pants. Izzy and Harry walked in the living room hand in hand. "You look amazing sweetie" she hugged me. I giggled. Not long after Dougie arrived. "I seriously need to get a girlfriend so I am not the 7th wheel" he joked and sat down. Giovanna brought the food and Tom of course. "You have to teach Alexia to cook" Danny said. I smacked him playfully. "Well when you guys go away for tour in 2 weeks I will teach her" she smiled. I looked at Danny. "Yeah did I mention that in two weeks I am going away for 2 months?" he kissed me gently. After dinner we sat down in the living room. "So I believe you have promise to keep" Harry looked at me. "What?" Izzy looked at me and smiled. "I sort of promised to sing" I sighed as Danny handed me my guitar. "I didn't know you could sing" Giovanna smiled. "I can't" I started playing the chords.

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive

I stopped playing and looked at Harry. "Izzy, I think you should open my present" Harry gave her a little red box. "You look nervous babe" she smiled and opened the box. I had helped him pick out the ring and it was perfect for Izzy. It was simple with a beautiful diamond. Izzy looked up at Harry. "It is beautiful" she smiled. Harry got down on one knee. "I love you Izzy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?" he smiled at her. She nodded while tears filled her eyes. He placed the ring on her finger. That made that Christmas the best ever. "Now we only need you two" Harry laughed and looked at Danny and I. I started laughing. They looked at me surprised. "Oh you were serious" I blushed. Danny looked at me. We had a great time talking and having fun. Way past midnight they left the house and we agreed to meet for breakfast. "Why did you laugh when Harry mentioned us getting married?" Danny leaned against the door frame. "I guess I just don't see us getting married" I walked past him and into the kitchen. "Normally that is what the guy says" he mentioned. I laughed. Danny grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over to him. "I want to marry you someday" he kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up at the sound of Danny walking around the bedroom packing his things. I rolled over and opened my eyes. "I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" he smiled and kissed my forehead. I got out of bed and pulled on one of my old t-shirt, I was already in my silk night pants. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I started making breakfast for us. "You are angry" Danny stated from the door. I shook my head. "I said that you should go away on tour and I stand by that" I tried to smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you Alexia" he smiled. "I love you too" I kissed his cheek. The tour bus stopped outside. "I have to get my things" Danny walked upstairs. I walked in the living room and fixed the pillows. "So I am leaving now" he leaned against the door frame. I nodded. "I'll call every day" he said. "Great, have a nice time" I looked at the pillow in my hand. He sighed and walked outside. I wanted to run after him but I knew I had to let him go away on tour. In two hours Gio would pick me up. We three girls were going to be together for the next 2 months. I cleaned the place and packed down the things I was going to need. "Precious I am here!" Giovanna said from down stairs. I ran down with my bags. "This is going to be so much fun" Giovanna smiled. I nodded. "I am sensing somebody is missing their boyfriend" she hugged me. "How can you be so calm?" I looked her in the eyes. "Tom texts me every fifth minuet telling me how much he misses me" Giovanna smiled. "You two are just the sweetest couple ever" I smiled and got in her car. "Harry texts me every 10th minuet" Izzy said from the back of the car. "Danny hasn't even texted me the past two hours" I looked at them. "I am sure there is a good reason for that" Izzy smiled at me reassuring. I nodded. We drove to Giovanna's place. "So tonight we will stay home and just have fun" Gio smiled. "I am so looking forward to it" I smiled.

I laughed as Giovanna tried to teach me how to cook. "Why hasn't your mum taught you how to cook?" Izzy asked. She was sitting on the counter looking at us. I tried to come up with a good lie. Minuets passed and they kept staring at me. "She wasn't a good cook" I smiled. "And you are sure that is your answer?" Giovanna asked. "Listen I haven't even told Danny about my family, shouldn't he be the first?" I smiled. They both nodded. "The guys are going on stage now" Izzy smiled as she looked on her cell. "I have actually never heard how you and Danny met" Giovanna looked at me. I giggled. "Well Danny was still dating Georgia so he was at her pageant to support her and I was also in that pageant. While Georgia was in the bathroom puking because of her nerves I got to talk with Danny and how odd it may sound we just fell in love right there" I laughed. "Didn't Georgia dump him because he was unfaithful?" Gio asked. "I am not proud of it but we started hanging out, as friends to begin with, one day it was pouring down outside and I had locked myself out of my apartment so we sat on the stairs in the rain and he kissed me, it was so romantic, the next day I had a cold but I was so happy. Danny told Georgia about me and now she and I are enemies" I chuckled. They both smiled. "So explain why you don't want to marry him. I am so happy about marrying Tom" Gio lit up in a smile. I giggled. "It is complicated" I smiled. "You are one complicated girl" Izzy joked. We all laughed. We sat down around the table and started eating. My phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Hello boyfriend" I smiled. "It is Georgia" her annoying voice said through the phone. I put it on speaker so I could continue to eat. "What do you want and why do you have my boyfriend's phone?" I asked. "He gave it to me while he was on stage and afterwards we are going to hang out in the tour bus while the others are at the after party, how does it feel to be cheated on?" she asked. Giovanna and Izzy looked at me. I toke a deep breath. "You know I can steal him back any time. Oh and by the way he had purposed to me, wasn't that your big dream?" I hung up the phone. "He has?" Izzy asked. "In a way. He said that he wants to marry me" I sighed. "She properly just stole his phone and lied to you" Gio said and smiled reassuring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The pharmacy I was in was certainly not my normal place to be. It was a month since the guys had left for tour and every day since then I had had morning sickness so just in case I wanted to take a pregnancy test. There was like 10 different tests. I grabbed the 4 most expensive and walked up to the counter. "One is enough" the elderly lady behind the counter smiled. "I want to be completely certain" I smiled and paid her. I walked outside and back to Giovanna's place. I hide the bag and sneaked up to the bathroom. The others were still asleep. I walked back and forth in the bathroom. There was a knock on the door. I opened the door a little. Giovanna looked at me still half asleep. "Sweetie what on earth are you doing?" she asked. I opened the door so she could see the tests. She hugged me. "Why do you have four tests?" Gio smiled. "I am really nervous" I showed her my shaking hands. "Let's wake Izzy up" Gio walked over to Izzy's room. We sat on the bathroom floor staring at the sink with the tests. "What if it is positive?" Izzy asked. "Then I have to talk to Danny and find out if anything really happened between him and Georgia" I sighed. "Do you want to have the child?" Gio asked. "It is Danny's child so of course" I smiled. The timer went off. I stood up and looked at them. "So tell us" Izzy smiled. "Two pink, 2 lines and one plus sign, so all tests say that I am pregnant" I looked at them both. "Are we allowed to be happy and hug you?" Giovanna asked. I nodded and smiled. They laughed and hugged me. "I am going to have Danny Jones's baby" I chuckled. "You want to call Danny?" Izzy asked. "I'll wait until he gets home" I smiled.

No one had told me the weird things I could start craving for. For breakfast I had had waffles with ketchup and tuna. Giovanna was close to puking when she saw it. "So the guys are coming home today" Izzy smiled and hugged me. I laughed. "I just hope Danny will be happy about the baby" I sighed. "Of course he will" Giovanna smiled. I placed my hand on my slightly swollen stomach. "Honey?" Tom yelled from the hallway. Gio yipped and ran out to him. "Time to face your boyfriend" Izzy grabbed my hand. She let go of my hand as Harry walked in the door. "You are great support" I laughed as they kissed. Danny walked in the door. I smiled as I saw him. He walked over to me. "I missed you" he grabbed my hand. I chuckled. "Tell him" Giovanna said. "Tell me what?" Danny asked. "Gio not in front of everybody" I blushed. "Come on we are one big family" Harry smiled. I dragged Danny with me to the kitchen. "You really love kitchens" he laughed. "In 7 months we will have a baby" I looked him in the eyes. He started laughing. "I am serious Danny" I looked at him. "That's great, isn't it?" he asked. "What do you think?" I asked. "Well it is a bit early but any child with you is great" Danny hugged me. I smiled and kissed him. "You can come in now" I looked at the door. The others peeked their heads in. "Are we happy?" Izzy asked. I laughed and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Being pregnant and dating a rock star wasn't exactly easy. I constantly felt like I need to look prettier to make sure that he didn't go running back to Georgia. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. There was half an hour until Danny woke up. I rinsed my hair and curled it. The makeup I wore was simple and natural. I pulled on a blue empire cut top and cute blue shorts. I crawled under the covers just in time for his alarm clock to go off. Danny sat up and looked at me. "Why do you do that every morning?" he asked. I sighed. "We should talk about this when you have been to the recording studio" I turned away from him. Danny sighed and pulled on his pants. "I love you Danny" I whispered as he was on his way out the door. He closed the door. I changed into more comfortable clothes. I was 7 months along and seriously it was a nightmare walking down the stairs. My day was spent on the couch trying not to puke all over myself. I woke up as the door slammed. Danny threw his jacket on the floor. I sat up. "Hi beautiful" he kissed my cheek. I scuffed at him. "Have you seen how fat I am?" I sighed. "Alexia you are pregnant" Danny laughed. "Georgia isn't fat" I mumbled. Danny sat down and looked at me. "Tell what is bothering you" he smiled. The front door opened again. "Mate! We are leaving now" Tom said from the hallway. "We are going out for dinner" he looked at me apologizing. "Without me?" I looked at him. "You want to come?" he asked. I shook my head. "Go" I sighed. He kissed my cheek and left.

"I am home!" Danny said from the hallway. I stared at the note in front of me. "Honey?" he walked into the kitchen. "Georgia was here with a note" I looked at him. He sat down on the chair. "I am glad that you decided to give me another chance, look forward to seeing you" I threw the note at him. "I can explain" he started. "For 5 months you haven't kissed me and you have been out the house all the time because of her!" I snabbed at him. "Alexia you have to relax for the baby's sake" he sighed. "Do you even love me?" I asked. "Of course I do, you have just been so distant lately" Danny looked at me. "Try having a baby inside you! If only you would have kissed me then I wouldn't have had to leave you" I stood up. I leaned against the counter. "Are you okay?" Danny stood up quickly. I felt a shooting pain in my stomach and grabbed a hold of Danny before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up my fingers was intertwined with Danny's. I knew that I had lost the child. The empty feeling inside me screamed it out loudly. I saw a tear running down his cheek. I lifted my hand and caressed his cheek. He looked me in the eyes. "I was so scared that I had lost you" he ran his hand through my hair. "You have" I removed my hand from his cheek. "No Alexia" he grabbed my hand. I looked him in his beautiful blue eyes. "I won't give up on us" Danny said. "You did when you cheated on me" I twisted my hand out of his grip. He looked at me. "What can I do to keep you?" he asked. "Nothing Danny, please leave" I turned away from him letting the tears fall. He left. 4 days later Giovanna came to pick me up. "I am sorry sweetie" she hugged me. "Thanks how are the others?" I asked as I stood up. "Oh you know same old same old" Giovanna smiled. "How is Danny?" I asked. "You don't know? He has been out in the waiting room the past 4 days?" she looked at me. I grabbed my bag and walked out to the waiting room. Danny stood up. He hadn't shaved in 4 days. "I look like a cave man" he laughed a little. "It is a cute look for you" I smiled. "How are you?" he asked. "In one day I lost the two most important things in my life so not to great" I shrugged my shoulders. "The house is ready for you, I found your sketches so now it is your dream home, I couldn't give you your dream relationship" he looked me in the eyes. "Then let's go home" I grabbed his hand. "Are you serious?" Danny smiled at me. "I will see you two at dinner tomorrow" Giovanna smiled as she walked past us.

I opened the front door and dropped my bag. The hallway was white with pictures on the wall. The living room was light yellow with sweet white furniture. The kitchen was light and open. The bedroom was light purple with a huge princess bed. "Danny this place is so absolutely perfect" I turned around and looked at him. He stood in front of the door to the spare room. "I actually started on this before it happened" he opened the door and revealed the perfect nursery. "I really love it" I kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back. "You have to promise me something though" I looked him in the eyes. "What?" Danny led me to the living room. "Georgia is out of our life" we sat down. "From now on it is only you and I" he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up when my phone started ringing. "Honey" Danny growled. I sat up and picked up my phone. "What?" I asked. "I want you back" my very drunk ex boyfriend, Jason, said. "Jason, not now. Go home and sleep" I sighed and hung up the phone. Danny sat up and looked at me. "Okay normally I would turn around and go to sleep but who is Jason?" he asked. "Can we discuss this in the morning?" I pushed him down and cuddled up close to him. He wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and went to sleep. I walked into the kitchen when I couldn't find Danny. It was like looking at an old picture. He was in his boxers, drinking coffee and reading the paper. I smiled. "I wanted to make you coffee" I laughed. "You don't like my coffee?" he laughed. "You make it so dark" I giggled and sat down. "So, wonderful girlfriend, who is Jason?" Danny closed the paper and smiled at me. "You remember well even though you were still asleep" I chuckled. He looked at me. "I dated Jason before I met you. He is bad news actually" I grabbed the paper from him. "You aren't done telling, why does he call you in the night telling you that he wants you back?" Danny tossed the paper to the side. "I always known that he was dealing drugs but when I found out that he was also doing drugs I broke up with him, plus I met this really funny and good looking guy" I smiled. "You really know how to pick them" Danny laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I looked in the mirror. We were attending a ball that night and I wanted to make a good impression on the media. The dress I was wearing had a pleated bust to give texture and attraction to the v neck bust. The midsection of the gown featured numerous cutaways and was decorated by sparkling crystals. The area belted the midsection while the long skirt streamed downward the hip and just to make even sexier there was a high slit up the left leg. It was in a beautiful light blue. I grabbed the clutch and walked into the living room where the others were waiting for me. "Sorry it toke me so long, my hair wouldn't curl" I chuckled. "Where on earth did you get that dress?" Giovanna asked and smiled. "I made it years ago" I smiled. "I am going to have a hard time keeping my hands of you" Danny smiled. We went to the hotel in two cars. Danny grabbed my hand as we walked inside. "You truly make me happy" I whispered to him. He smiled and kissed me. "Lovebirds, the table is over here" Dougie laughed and sat down at a table. I sat down as Danny pulled out a chair for me. We had thought there only would be one seat empty seeing Dougie hasn't brought a date, but there were 3 empty chairs.

"I think this is our seat" I heard a way to familiar voice saying. I looked up and saw Jason with some model chick. It would be a lie to say he wasn't a handsome guy. He was different type than Danny; he had a more badboy look. "Alexia?" Jason asked and looked at me. I looked up and smiled. "Hello Jason" I placed my hand on top of Danny's hand. I could clearly see he tensed up. "This is my date, Cecilia" he gestured toward the girl. "Pleasure, this is my boyfriend, Danny Jones, his band mates, Tom Fletcher, Giovanna, Harry Judd, Izzy and Dougie Poynter" I smiled. "Oh I know you guys are my favorite band" Cecilia smiled as she sat down. "You did mention he was coming to this" Danny whispered. "I didn't know" I whispered back. "So where do you two know each other from?" Dougie asked. "We used to date" Jason said smiling. The eating was done in complete silence. I hated causing drama. Giovanna got up and by reflex Izzy and I followed her. "So your ex boyfriend shows up at a party" Izzy looked at me. "Danny is angry and I have no idea how to act" I leaned against the door. "Danny looks really pissed" Giovanna stated. "I can already now tell you two that tonight Danny and I are going to fight" I sighed. As we walked out from the bathroom I looked right at Jason. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Girls tell Danny I will be right back" I smiled at them. They nodded and walked into the table. "So you are still with him" he concluded. "Yeah we live together" I smiled. "Does he know about you and me" he stepped closer. I went a step back but now I was against the wall. "Very little, I have practically forgotten all about our so called relationship" I smiled. He leaned down and looked me in the eyes. "We did have a lot of fun" he leaned in to kiss me. I smacked him and stomped to the table. "Someone looks happy" Harry looked at me. I scuffed at him. "Babe would you like to explain?" Danny asked. "Later" I snabbed at him.

Danny looked at me as we walked into our place. "He tried to kiss me and started talking about the things we had done" I threw my jacket on the couch and unzipped my dress. "Don't do the undressing thing" he looked at me. I changed into my long PJ. "I really think you should tell me about your relationship with him" he sat down. "We were just two kids having fun, with you I have a serious life" I smiled. "You are making me sound like some boring dude" Danny looked at me. "I love my life with you Danny" I cuddled up close to him. "But not enough to marry me?" he looked me in the eyes. "I have seen marriages fall apart all the time and I don't want to ruin our thing" I sighed. "You and I would have a great marriage" he smiled. "Maybe if you ever purposed in a romantic way I would say yes" I giggled and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a year things had really changed. Tom and Giovanna were married and they had one beautiful son, Liam. Harry and Izzy were married too and trying to get pregnant. Dougie was dating a lovely girl who fitted perfectly into our little family. Danny and I well living together and being happy and fighting every now and then. "Liam, get back here" Giovanna laughed and followed her little son. He had just started walking and he loved our house. I chuckled. "I am so sorry, you were saying?" she sat down with Liam on her lap. "Oh just that Danny has stopped talking about marriage and to be honest I have just started thinking about marriage" I smiled at Liam. "Then talk to him about it" she smiled. "I just want him to purpose in some absolutely romantic way, I mean I am 27 now and all you others are married" I sighed. "Dougie isn't" she reminded me. "They met 3 months ago" I laughed. I was somewhat the pessimist. "Honey, are you ready to go?" Tom asked as he and Danny walked in the living room. "Yes, I don't think Liam is though" she laughed as Liam crawled on the floor. Tom smiled and picked him up. "We have to meet your parents in an hour" Tom smiled. They left hand in hand."So what did you talk about?" Danny asked and kissed my cheek. "You not wanting to marry me anymore" I walked into the kitchen. He just stood completely still in the living room. "So who is she?" I asked. He started laughing. "I am not cheating on you" he smiled. "Promise?" I smiled. He nodded.

"Danny, as much as I love you, but why am I blindfolded?" I giggled as I stepped out of the car. "There are two steps" he followed me up a small stair. I smiled. I followed him where he led me. He removed the blindfold and I was completely stunned. I had described my dream house to Danny and this was it. It was big, open light and absolutely beautiful. "Danny?" I looked at him. "Wait until you see the garden" I giggled as he almost ran outside. I followed him and saw this paradise of colors with a white gazebo in the middle. I walked up to Danny who was in the gazebo. "Whose house is this?" I smiled and looked at him. He got down on one knee. "It is yours if you want to marry me" he pulled out a brilliant cluster with three diamonds framing each side of the round center gem the ring had beautiful scrolling detail. "Danny, are you serious?" I looked him in the eyes. "When I wake up every day you are by my side and it makes me happy. You are beautiful and just wonderful. I want you to be my wife" he smiled. "Oh Danny I would love too" I smiled and kissed him. He smiled and placed the ring on my finger. "You know not all buy a house as an engagement present" I chuckled. "Well there is a little thing" he intertwined our fingers as we walked in the house. "Let me guess it isn't our house?" I smiled. "It is but how do you feel about living right next to the others?" he smiled. "Are you serious?" I hugged him. "You are the best in the world" I smiled. He laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I stared at the mirror. My dress was a strapless tulle embellished tea length gown. My hair was pulled into a tight bun. I wore a small teardrop hat with dimensional lace flowers and French netting at the back. I pulled on my short satin gloves. I smiled as Giovanna, Izzy and Sarina walked in wearing the dresses we had picked out for them. "Wauw you look absolutely incredible" Sarina smiled. "Thanks, how are the guys?" I asked. "Well they look great" Giovanna smiled. "Just a wild guess Danny is so nervous" I giggled. They nodded. "Are you ready?" Izzy smiled. "I am doing the right thing right?" I looked at them. "Of course you do, you two love each other so much" Gio smiled. I looked as Sarina and Izzy vanished out the door first. "He is a very lucky guy" Gio kissed my cheek and walked out. I stood still as I heard the tones started playing. The door opened and everybody stood up and turned towards me. I looked up trying to find some familiar eyes. I locked eyes with Danny who lit up in a smile. I smiled and walked up to him. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Danny and Alexia in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife" the minster started. Danny and I looked at each other through the entire service. "I Danny, take you Alexia to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" Danny said loud and clear. I smiled at him. He winked at me. I giggled.

"I Alexia, take you Danny to be husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" I felt my voice shaking. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the minister said. I smiled as Danny pulled me closer and kissed me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Being married to Danny was a lot of fun but suddenly I started noticing how much time he spent with the band. I parked the car in the driveway since the light was on in the garage that meant the guys were in there drinking beer and writing songs. I sighed and grabbed the grocery bags. Living right next to all the others from McFly was sort of stressful with the guys. I placed the bags on the counted. "Did you get some beer?" Danny kissed me. "No, you have plenty" I looked at him. "Babe the guys are here so will you be a sweetheart and go and get them?" he smiled. I sighed. "Fine" I closed the fridge. "What would I do without you?" he smiled. "Pay a maid" I snabbed at him and walked outside. I heard him laugh a little. I was walking around the grocery shop thinking about how annoying my life was currently. I loved Danny with all of my heart but he was acting like a child and treating me like a maid. "Alexia, didn't you just leave?" Sabrina looked at me. I laughed. "Yes but the guys needed more beer" I smiled. "So I haven't really seen you since the wedding" she said. "Well I have been a maid for everybody's boyfriends" I smiled a little. "I am so sorry; do you want me to talk to Dougie?" Sarina asked. I shook my head. "Well at least you don't have any kids" she laughed. Just as she said it I realized that I was late. Since we had gotten married we hadn't exactly been safe. "I have to go, I will see you at Sunday dinner" I quickly walked through the shop. "Hey wife" Danny said as I walked inside. I handed him the beer and rushed upstairs. I hated doing a pregnancy test the wait was unbelievable. I stared at it and threw the test in the bin. Once again I was proven to be the most unlucky person in the world. It was positive. I walked down the stairs. The guys were now watching some football match. "Honey, are you okay?" Danny smiled and looked at me. I started to cook dinner. "Not talking to your husband?" Tom was leaning against the counter. "He can hear you" I snabbed at him. He dragged me with him outside. "What is going on?" he asked. "I am just tired right now Tom, that is all" I smiled. "Your lying is terrible" he said. "I am a maid for my own husband" I sighed. "Honey something smells burned" Danny yelled. "Excuse me" I walked inside and pulled the dinner out of the oven.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So we seriously have to talk" Danny Jones looked at me. I sighed and looked at him. "Sure" I looked him in the eyes. "So the past three months you have been really distant" he sat down on the couch with me. "Well I have sort of been hiding something from you" I sighed. "What?" Danny looked at me. "I am sort of pregnant with twins" I looked at my feet. He stared at me. "And you have been hiding it from me because?" Danny asked. "I don't know" I sighed. "So twins" he smiled. I nodded. "Do we know the sex?" he smiled. "Two boys" I smiled. Danny pulled me close and kissed me. I giggled. "Why can't you be like this all the time?" I cuddled up close to him. "I guess I have been much focused on the band huh?" he looked me in the eyes. I nodded. "I promise to get better" he kissed me. I smiled.

Finally I was going to give birth to our two sons. Everybody was so excited for the twins to come. "So are we ready to become a mom?" the nurse asked. "I am ready to get them out of there" I laughed. I was going to have a c-section. Waking up in a room alone with two cribs was kind of scary. Luckily they were close enough for me to pull them over. My two sons were absolutely perfect. They looked so different. One had blue eyes and the other green. I smiled as Danny walked in. "How are you?" he smiled. "I am great, come over here" I smiled. He laughed and walked over to me. He looked at our sons. "They are perfect" he kissed my forehead. Tom and Giovanna was first to visit us. "I want you to meet Parker and Dylan" I smiled as I had both sons on my arms. "Oh they are absolutely beautiful" Giovanna smiled. I laughed. "Yeah they are going to break many hearts" I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

First a week later we were allowed to bring home Parker and Dylan. Having sons really made Danny getting more mature. He was the born father; I on the other hand wasn't really the greatest mother. Parker and Dylan loved their father but every time they saw me they started crying. I sank down on the couch as Danny once again was taking care of the twins. After a short while Danny came down the stairs and sat down next to me and smiled. I felt the tears pressing in my eyes. "Are you okay honey?" he looked at me. "For the past two weeks they cry every time they see me" I sighed. "The nurse said that it will past soon" Danny pulled me closer. "I am just so tired of not being there for my children, I love them so much Danny" the tears ran down my cheeks. "Oh baby girl" he kissed me gently. Parker started crying. "I think you should go up to them" Danny smiled. "You are torturing me" I sighed and walked up the stairs. The nursery was perfect for the two children. I picked up Parker and he started crying harder. "Come on Parker I am trying to be a good mom" I sighed and sat down on the rocking chair. I looked at his beautiful angel face. He had dark eyes and few brown hairs. His face started getting red from crying.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>you make me happy when skies are gray<br>you'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

I'll always love you and make you happy.  
>If you will only say the same.<br>But if you leave me and love another,  
>You'll regret it all someday. <p>

I stopped singing as Parker stopped crying. His cute little eye lids slowly started closing. "I love you my little boy and I will never leave you" I whispered to him softly as I placed him in his crib. I sneaked out of the room. Danny was leaning against the door frame. "You are a great mother Alexia" he smiled. "Well my husband is a really good teacher" I smiled. "So the kids are asleep and none of us are absolutely tired so" he smirked at me. I laughed. "Are you serious? I still have my baby weight" I wrapped my arms around him. "I think you are the sexiest woman alive" he kissed my neck. "Alive?" I laughed. "You are really trying to ruin the mood huh?" he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom. I chuckled. "There is my normal husband" I pulled off his shirt. I kissed him. Just as "the magic" was about to happen one of the boys started crying. "Let him cry" I pulled Danny closer. He kissed me passionate. Both the boys started crying. I sighed. "I have to help them" I rolled over and got up. "I love our sons but god I want to get laid by you" Danny laughed. I walked into the nursery. Parker and Dylan stopped crying as I walked in. "You just don't want me and daddy to have fun" I laughed. "Now go to sleep and let me and dad have fun" I smiled. I rushed into the bedroom where Danny was still on the bed. I jumped on top of him and kissed him. "Oh my sexy wife" he opened my bra. I giggled. That night the boys cried themselves to sleep because we were certainly busy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I looked at my doctor. "You said I couldn't get pregnant right after the twins" I snabbed at him. Danny and I had been having a lot of fun lately but for the past month I had been feeling a little sick. "It surprises me too" she looked at me. "Listen I hardly get any sleep, I have twin sons and a rock star husband, do I look like somebody who can handle another child?" I paced around the room. "You can get an abortion" she suggested. I sighed. I walked the long way home. When I planned my life I most certainly didn't plan on having 3 kids at the age of 25. I walked in the house. Everybody was meeting for dinner. "Are you okay sweetie? You look pale" Giovanna hugged me. "I am fine" I smiled. I grabbed Danny and pulled him outside. "You must be really proud of yourself" I snabbed at him. "How did you know?" he looked at me surprised. "It is my body?" I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Ehm nothing, what are you talking about?" he asked. "That I am pregnant again" I sighed. Danny went silent. "I slept with somebody else last weekend" he whispered. I stared at him. I walked inside. "Dinner will be there in a second, just have a seat" I walked upstairs. I pulled out a suitcase and started throwing Danny's things in it. "Alexia come on I am sorry, don't do this to Parker and Dylan" Danny pleaded. "You did this to them" I yelled at him as I walked down the stairs. I threw the suitcase outside. "Follow the bag" I looked at Danny. "I am not leaving" he crossed his arms. "Yes you are" I said. "See you in court when I get custody" I turned away from him. "Alexia please, don't be like this" he placed his hand on my arm. I slapped him and walked into the dining room where the others were following us. I placed dinner on the table and sat down. "Do you want us to leave?" Izzy asked. I shook my head. I heard the front door closing. "Want to tell us what happened?" Sabrina asked. I shook my head. We ate in complete silence. They all sneaked out of the house quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Time to be unhappy about the broken marriage certainly wasn't a problem. Parker and Dylan was a handful and being pregnant didn't help. I had completely blocked everybody out of our lives. Danny tried to call every day but that is the beauty of caller id. I looked at my sleeping sons and placed my hand on my slightly swollen stomach. I wanted Danny to be there to help me but how could I ever forgive him. I grabbed the alarm and walked out on the front porch. I had imagined how Danny would play soccer with the boys when they grew up together with Liam. Giovanna, Izzy, Sabrina and I were supposed to sit on the porch and watch our husband. It is funny how life doesn't turn out like I wanted it. I looked up as Giovanna stood next to me. "How are you?" she asked. "Fine" I said. "I have a friend who continues to ask how one is doing until they answer truthfully" Gio looked at me. "Go home to your husband and son" I walked inside. I sank down the door and finally allowed the tears to fall. I just sat there and cried for hours. There was a constant knocking on the door. "Locking all of us out of your life isn't the answer" Dougie sat down next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder and continued to cry. "You all remind me of him, I am falling apart Dougs" I said through the tears. "Let us help you" he said. I shook my head. "Stop being stubborn, you have no choice" he looked at me strictly. "I think I am moving" the words just slipped my lips. "No" he sighed. "I can't anymore Dougie" I sighed. "Tell me what you are feeling" he said. I sighed and grabbed my guitar. "I suck at telling my feelings"

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<p>

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<p>

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<p>

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
>In your name (in your name) I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<p>

I'm hangin' on another day  
>Just to see what you throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be OK<p>

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<p>

I broke into tears again. "Alexia you can't live without him" Dougie said. "I have too! He cheated on me again" I looked at him. "And he has been crying ever since you threw him out" he told me. "He has been living with you? I thought you were my friends" I stomped into the kitchen. "Alexia, don't act like a child, okay I suck at this, go over and talk to Sabrina, and I will watch the boys" he ordered. I sighed and walked over to their house. Sabrina pushed me inside and rushed out and locked the door. "I can't believe I fell for that" I sighed. I heard somebody stand up in the living room. "How are Parker and Dylan?" as he spoke I realized how much I missed hearing his voice. "They are good, they have a lot of energy" I whispered. "And you?" he asked. "Don't do this Danny" I walked into the kitchen. "I missed you" he followed me. "Please don't!" I pleaded and walked away from him again. "Waking up without you is a nightmare" he said. I stopped with my back turned towards him. "How is the pregnancy going?" Danny asked. "I have morning sickness again but I am making it work" I tried to stop my voice from shaking. "Well you look good" he complimented me. "Better than her?" I turned around and looked at him. I knew it was a low punch as he turned his face away. "I want to see my sons" he said. "Forget it, I am never letting you be alone with them" I snabbed at him. "Tell what I can do for you to let me in again" he walked towards me. "Nothing, it is over" I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I handed him my wedding ring. "No Alexia" he grabbed my arms. "Danny, move away before I do something I will regret" I looked away. He grabbed me by the neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back. "I missed the taste of your lips" he rested his forehead on mine. "What is it that you do to me?" I whispered. "The same thing you do to me" he mumbled. "You can come back but currently you are staying on the couch" I sighed. "What if I get scared? Can I then come crawling into your bed?" he asked. I giggled a little. "I feel terrible letting you sleep on that couch so maybe you should just sleep in the bed, completely dressed" I looked him in the eyes. "Well it can get really warm in that bed" he smirked at me. "Don't push it husband" I giggled and walked outside. All the others were standing outside looking at the house. "Don't worry we aren't killing each other" I smiled. "I am so sorry for how I have been treating you guys" I looked at them. "Oh sweetie we can totally forgive you if you make us cake" Giovanna smiled. I giggled. "Well then Danny has to take care of the two little boys" I looked at him. He nodded. "Well dinner is at our place" Izzy smiled. "Okay see you in a couple of hours then" I smiled and intertwined my fingers with Danny.

**The end**

**I feel terrible, I said I had a second, and I do but it is absolutely awful I just hate it. So instead I will turn on some good music and write a new story with long chapters :) Hope you will have patience with me :) The only thing I can tell you about the new story is that the great and sexy band McFly will be in it, not a surprise :)**


End file.
